


Angel on my shoulder

by koorikawa



Category: Secret Forest, 秘密森林, 비밀의 숲 | Stranger (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:36:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27650773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koorikawa/pseuds/koorikawa
Relationships: Hwang Si-mok/Seo Dongjae, Hwang Si-mok/Young Eunsoo, 黄始木/徐东宰, 黄始木/永恩秀
Kudos: 8





	Angel on my shoulder

【黄永东】ANGEL ON MY SHOULDER  
“真邋遢。”徐东宰捡起地板上的毛衣，对着客厅喊道：“黄始木，连衣服都不知道收起来，几月啦，还要穿毛衣吗。”  
黄始木没有回应。徐东宰打开衣柜，吓了一跳。T恤按颜色分类，整整齐齐地叠在一起，黑的、灰的、白色，全都是同样的款式。有一件亮黄色的Polo衫单独放在一边。徐东宰认出那是之前在卖场抽奖抽到的赠品，当作礼物送给了黄始木。  
将毛衣胡乱塞进衣柜里，徐东宰拿起Polo衫，展开一看，右边胸口上绣着的老虎脑袋依旧威风凛凛地大张着嘴巴。再往上看，吊牌好好地挂在衣服上。徐东宰嘟嘟囔囔了几句脏话。  
“喂。”  
徐东宰走回客厅，黄始木坐在地板上，还在组装电扇。空调突然坏了。徐东宰热得受不了，脱得只剩一条裤衩，赤条条地在屋里走来走去。在黄始木面前絮絮叨叨了半天，他才慢慢悠悠地走去储物间，最后抱着一个大纸箱走了出来。打开纸箱一看，电扇的扇叶零件被拆了下来，整整齐齐地放在一起。  
“拆这个干什么？多此一举！”  
“要清洗啊，徐检察官在家不做这种事吗？以前不需要做，之后得学着做才行。”  
黄始木面无表情地说道，徐东宰听起来总觉得有些阴阳怪气的味道。  
“管那么多，快点弄好，热死了。”

“这衣服，你没穿过吧？既然不喜欢，我拿走了。”  
黄始木抬起头，额头上的汗珠滴了下来，他用力眨了眨眼睛。  
“怎么了，看不清吗，是不是近视了。”  
徐东宰蹲了下来，抖了抖手中的衣服。  
“吊牌都没摘，你没穿过吧！”  
黄始木毫无愧色地点了点头，徐东宰瞪大眼睛望着他，对峙了半天，也没等到黄始木多说一句话。  
“......那我拿走了。”  
“已经是我的财产了。”黄始木说道，“如果你要拿走，应该是违法的吧。”  
“还说什么‘应该’.....”徐东宰瞪着眼睛，想骂他几句，这时黄始木讲电扇推到他面前。  
“弄好了。”

“哎.....”  
徐东宰盘腿坐在风扇前，档位开到了最大。  
“黄始木，你知不知道这个。”徐东宰对着风扇长大嘴巴，“啊～～～～～～”  
黄始木不明所以地站在一旁。  
徐东宰瘪了瘪嘴，“不懂吗？没玩过吗？刚才的声音没听到吗？”  
“啊，”黄始木一副恍然大悟的样子，“像波浪一样？”  
徐东宰翻着眼睛看了他一眼，闭着眼睛夸张地叹了一口气。  
“怎么了？”  
“没什么。反正，哎，都已经是这样的，除了适应你也没有别的办法！”  
“是在说什么呢？”  
“......说你很无聊，好玩的事情从你嘴里说出来都变无聊了。”  
“是吗？没有多好玩啊。”  
“你啊，哎呦！”徐东宰猛地一激灵。  
“怎么回事，冷死了。” 他从地板上爬了起来，“什么不好玩，你懂个屁。不行啊，我去找件衣服。去把西瓜切了。”徐东宰安排到。

“是故意的吗？”黄始木问道。  
“嗯。徐检察官年纪也不小了，怎么能这样吹凉风，又不是小伙子，会生病的。”永恩秀回答道。  
“不是在说这个。”黄始木看着沙发，“借由对其他人施加影响，想让我相信你是鬼魂吗。”  
永恩秀笑了出来：“前辈真是老样子，思路和寻常人完全不一样。我可没有这种意图，不过倒是很有道理。那前辈怎么想呢？相信我是鬼魂了吗？”  
黄始木摇了摇头。  
“人的大脑会出许多奇怪的问题。”  
永恩秀没有说话。过了一会儿，她才继续说道：“前辈愿不愿意相信我，其实都不重要，反正一直以来都是这样......我想拜托前辈的只有一件事，为什么不答应我呢？只要把那件衣服......”  
“怎么回事啊？”  
徐东宰从卧室里走了出来，手上拿着一件灰色的毛衣。  
“出鬼了？我刚才明明把这件衣服塞进柜子里，怎么又掉在地上？是你弄的？”  
黄始木不自觉地直起背部，“啊，那个，放在那里就好。”  
“什么？”  
“放在地上就好。”  
“说什么呢？脏死了。”徐东宰皱着眉头。  
黄始木眨了眨眼睛，犹豫了片刻，然后问道：“徐检察官，你认为世界上，有没有鬼呢？”

“什么？永恩秀为什么会穿你的衣服？”徐东宰怀疑地说道，“不会吧，黄始木，你这家伙。”  
黄始木面无表情地说道：“徐检察官袭击永恩秀之后，她来向我报告，那个时候找我借的衣服。说是那副样子回家，会让母亲担心。”  
徐东宰心虚地将手指收了回去：“哎呦，什么叫袭击......”  
“总之，就是那个时候穿过的衣服。”黄始木问道，“你怎么想？”  
“什么怎么想？闹鬼的事吗？”徐东宰犹豫了很久。“......你不是说觉得有宇宙人存在吗？”  
“嗯，否则会浪费空间。”  
“那鬼魂应该也一样吧？”  
黄始木摇了摇头：“不一样啊，鬼魂并不会占用空间。”  
“你怎么知道，你又没见过。”  
黄始木看了看沙发那头，那里空无一人，他转过头来：“那你是认为世界上有鬼吗？”  
“这个嘛，说不好啊。”徐东宰歪着脑袋，“不过如果是永恩秀，说不定真的会变成女鬼来找你吧！”  
“......为什么呢？难道不应该去找凶手吗。”  
“看看，看看，一副不关你事的样子，明明成天欺负人家，如果是我，我也会变成女鬼来骚扰你啊。”  
“我没有欺负她啊。”  
“什么没有，你还不知悔改，这样又要罪加一等了。”  
黄始木没有接话，过了一会儿，他默默地站起来，走到厨房去切西瓜。  
“生气了？”端着盘子回来，徐东宰问他。  
“没有。”  
“真的？”  
“嗯。”  
徐东宰拿起西瓜，哗啦呼啦地吃了起来，边吃边伸着手指指指点点：“我说你，去看过永恩秀没有？”  
“扫墓吗？没有。”  
“我就知道嘛，”徐东宰西瓜皮往垃圾桶里一丢，“所以才会闹鬼啊！”  
“但是这需要将‘有鬼魂存在’当作前提呀。”黄始木反驳道：“如果鬼魂不存在，就不需要去扫墓了。已经是死去的人了。不，应该说连死去的人都不是，连尸体都不是，坟墓只是......”黄始木想了想，“只是一些东西。”  
“......真是让人开眼界。”  
“不是这样吗？即使去扫墓，能够传达给对方什么呢？明明对方已经不存在了。这只不过是安慰自己，为自己开脱的行为，不是吗。”黄始木认真地说道：“不是有人这样说吗？死去的人已经死去了。如果有这样的时间，还不如多关心还活着的人。”  
徐东宰瞅着黄始木，沉默了半天，最后嘟囔道：“也没见你关心活人啊。”  
黄始木没有听清。  
“没什么。”徐东宰又呼哧呼哧地吃起西瓜来。

黄始木将西瓜皮收好，徐东宰正甩着手从洗手间走出来。  
“黄始木。”徐东宰郑重地说道，“世界上真的有鬼。”  
黄始木停住了脚步。  
徐东宰的语气突然又变得不确定起来：“......其他的事情我不清楚，至少，我很确定，前辈和永恩秀去世之后，并不是什么都没有了。”  
“是什么意思？”黄始木问道。  
徐东宰犹豫了片刻。  
“信不信随便你，但我说的是真的。前年......我被绑架的时候，你还记得吧？说真的，被揍成那样、出了那么多血，七天不吃不喝，还被人丢进山里，你觉得人真的能活下来？我不是说过吗，刚开始还想逃跑，结果被那臭小子猛揍了一顿，之后我应该是失去意识了吧。”  
“但是，其实不是这样。我做了梦，啊呀，也不是梦，总之，就是突然到了一个地方，像是西部地检的大楼，就是四周白花花的，什么也看不清楚。我还在想，没想到我也能上天堂呢，结果就看到了前辈和永恩秀。”  
“是活人，啊，也不是，是真的人......哎呀，总之，我的意思是，不是我的幻想，你知道吗？是真的。前辈和永恩秀，和我说了很多话，有些事是我之前完全不了解的，你懂了吧。”  
“但是，人的潜意识是很难解释的。”  
“都说了不是我的幻想！也不是做梦。”徐东宰大声说道：“不然你说说，我是怎么活下来的？”  
“你难道要说，李前辈和永恩秀阻止了你吗？不让你......呃......上天堂？”  
“被你说得那么奇怪......”徐东宰很不满，“不过嘛，差不多就是那个意思。本来，我应该和他们一起，但是前辈却让我走了另一条路，之后我就醒了过来。”  
黄始木长舒了一口气。  
“就只有这些吗？”  
徐东宰瘪了瘪嘴：“......不相信就算了。不过黄始木，既然不相信，就别问这个问题。既然你问了，就说明你也不那么确定吧。”  
黄始木没有回答。  
徐东宰清了清喉咙，“总之，我的意思是，你下次也去看看永恩秀吧。不管你相不相信，她当时可是很挂念你啊。”  
“挂念我吗？”  
“嗯，特地拜托我，要我多多照顾你！”  
“......徐检察官，现在是在骗我吧。”

“哦，徐检察官，还是老样子。”永恩秀说道。  
徐东宰在客厅一边刷着手机，一边看着电视，音量开得很大。黄始木回到卧室处理工作，永恩秀再次出现了。  
黄始木放下笔：“对他说了那样的话吗？”  
“前辈问这个做什么呢？不是不相信吗？”没有等到黄始木的回答，永恩秀又说道：“徐检察官，还是老样子，我明明是让他不要给前辈添麻烦。”  
“嗯，和我预想的一样。”  
转过头，黄始木继续手头的工作。永恩秀的声音出现在稍远的地方。  
“看吧，又掉下来了。” 她站在衣柜边，毛衣落在地板上。  
“前辈打算什么时候把它处理掉呢？”  
“我不懂这件事有什么必要。”  
“我不想给前辈添麻烦......而且，也真的想要离开了。”  
黄始木望着她，摇了摇头，说道：“这是毫无必要的行为。做这件事，需要以你是鬼魂作为前提，不是吗？但是你只是我的大脑出现的一个病症，为什么我必须按照你说的做呢？”  
永恩秀欲言又止，犹豫了一会儿，她说道：“前辈......你知道吧，人的记忆是很懒惰的东西。如果不是经常性地受到刺激，过去经历的事情，很快就像流水一样消失得无影无踪。”  
“鬼魂，也是这样的。如果不受到刺激，就像一团雾一样，什么想法都没有，什么都记不起，连自己是谁都忘记了，时间久了，才能真的消失掉，或许应该说是‘安息’？总之，就像雾散去一样。”  
“其他部分的我，大多已经离开了。我也得离开才行。”  
黄始木很不解：“这和毛衣又有什么关系呢？”  
永恩秀苦笑了起来：“前辈，已经不用再想起我了。不是说了吗？人的记忆是很懒惰的。如果看不见，很快就能忘记了。”  
黄始木微微睁大了眼睛。  
“干嘛呢？”  
徐东宰敲了敲门框，黄始木回过神来。  
“啊，没什么。有什么事吗？”  
“什么什么事，刚才不是在叫我吗？”  
“没有啊。”  
“什么没有，明明听到了。”  
“啊，又掉下来了。”徐东宰将地板上的毛衣捡了起来，打开衣柜放了进去。“永恩秀，你就放过他吧，虽然他是个坏人，但是也没有那么坏嘛。”  
“......”  
“哎，我说，这衣服，你试一试啊。”徐东宰又将那件老虎头Polo衫拿了出来。“很威风的。”  
“不。”黄始木立刻拒绝了。  
徐东宰不满地瞪了他几眼，又长吁短叹地将衣服叠好放了回去。“哎，就当是我前半辈子造的孽太多吧……真是受不了。”  
回过头时，黄始木已经转过身子，埋头在文件堆里。徐东宰两三步走到书桌前，猛地一拍桌子。黄始木抬起眼睛，一副“有事快说”的模样。  
“黄始木，你知不知道正常人是怎么谈恋爱的？”徐东宰问道。  
“不知道，怎么样呢？”  
“反正不是像你这样。”  
黄始木皱起眉头，想了一会儿，说道：“我没有在谈恋爱啊？”  
看着徐东宰瞪圆的眼睛和戳上来的手指，黄始木“哦”一声。  
“难道是说我和徐检察官吗？”  
“黄始木，你自己听听，觉得自己说的像人话吗？”  
“可是，你也没有特别提过这件事啊。”  
“啊呀，多大人了，还要像那样你爱我我爱你喊得全世界都知道吗？”  
“我没有啊。”  
“什么？”  
“你爱我我爱你。”  
徐东宰愣了半天，突然狠拍了黄始木一巴掌。  
“那你之前干嘛亲我？！”  
黄始木被他拍的一口气接不上来，断断续续地说道：“我...没有啊。”  
“怎么没有，去年年底，喝得醉醺醺的！”  
“没有，我不记得。”  
“哈哈？臭东西，喝醉了酒猥亵别人，你去跟法官说你不记得好了。”  
“如果徐检察官要起诉我，我也没有意见。总之我不记得。”  
“臭崽子....还说要关心活着的人呢。”徐东宰气得满脸通红，指着黄始木你你我我了半天，最后大声说道：“我现在就要回家。”  
“现在回去，晚上要开很长时间夜车。”黄始木对着徐东宰的背影说道，徐东宰头也不回地走了出去。  
坐在桌前等了一会儿，没有听见开门的声响，倒是电视的音量又变大了几分。黄始木转过头看了看桌面，最后还是将笔插回笔筒里。

徐东宰从手机屏幕上抬起眼，看见黄始木换了衣服从卧室里走出来。他收回了视线，盯着手机屏幕，对黄始木不闻不问。  
“不出去吗？”黄始木问道。  
“啊，我的意思是，要不要出去。”  
徐东宰放下手机，翻着眼睛看他。  
“去看电影之类的。”  
“网上是这么说的。”  
“哦......”  
“不想去吗？”  
徐东宰一副勉为其难地样子，动作浮夸地站了起来。  
“既然你那么想去，我就陪你去吧。”  
“我不...啊，好的。”  
“怎么回事，又闹鬼了？”徐东宰走到黄始木身边，拿起他手上的毛衣。  
“等会儿就扔掉。”  
“扔掉？为什么啊！这衣服还很新啊，摸起来也是好羊毛呢。”  
“可是，会闹鬼啊。”  
徐东宰笑了起来，“黄始木，你不是天不怕地不怕吗。”  
说着，徐东宰将毛衣展开，在黄始木身上比划了两下。  
“给我好了。”  
“嗯？”  
“你和我妈妈身材差不多呀，可以拿给我妈穿。”  
“怎么样？”徐东宰眨着眼睛，觉得自己的想法很高明。  
黄始木看向一旁：“可以吗？”  
“有什么不可以嘛，我妈妈不会介意的。我对永恩秀那么好，她不会来找我的！”  
看见黄始木莫名其妙地笑了起来，徐东宰踢了他一脚：“笑什么啊，吓死人了。”  
“......抱歉。”

关上后备箱，黄始木走到驾驶座外。  
“好了？那我走了。”  
“下个月在首尔见吧。”黄始木说道。  
“噢，要出差吗？”  
“想回去看一下家人。”  
“嗯，可以啊！怎么突然懂事了。”  
“也想去扫墓。”  
徐东宰盯着黄始木看了一会儿，突然笑了起来。  
“挺好的嘛。”

徐东宰离开之后，屋里突然变得很安静。黄始木在玄关站了一会儿，走到沙发前将电视打开。回到卧室，电视的声音变小了一些。空调又开始运行了。扫地机器人从地板上经过。打开衣柜，衣服整齐地放在一起，黄始木拿起那件老虎头Polo衫，看了一会儿。

『 试穿了。』  
『 [图片] 』  
『很难看。』   
『很威风啊[亲亲]』  
『......』  
『去你的 [愤怒][愤怒][愤怒] 』


End file.
